


My Life as a Teenage Dave

by hattoriSei



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hattoriSei/pseuds/hattoriSei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song parody of 'My Life as a Teenage Robot'</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Life as a Teenage Dave

I left once I got the call

I even made it down the hall

But my bro says I gotta prevent

Stupid aliens from tro-lol-lol-loling us all

With the irony of a hundred and seventy men

I guess I really shouldn’t complain

Still I wish I could go online to talk

Without interruption by that girl with the cane

It’s enough to try my coo-oo-oo-oo-ool

So welcome to my life as a teenage Da-ave

The story of my life as a teenage Da-ave

My teenage Da-ave

Life


End file.
